Adam & Eve
by Willow Earthflame
Summary: Eve is a hit Diva in the WWE. Matt Hardy is the Sensei of Mattitude. Will he be the "Adam" to her "Eve"? Matt Hardy x OC, Lita x OC. Rated M for later chapters, language, and graphic violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Hardy Brothers (though that would probably make for some very interesting episodes of the Hardy Show! XD), or the WWE. I own Amy Calloway (Eve), Jennavira Moore and Gabriel Gray. And give props to the Hardy brothers for all their awesome and hard work. YOU GO!!! YAY! :D

Note from the Author: I have to say in all honesty, I absolutely adore the Hardy brothers. Jeff especially, but watching Matt wrestle (and also watching their Twist of Fate dvd, freaking AWESOME), I've come to adore both Hardys. Also, realizing that Jeff actually /does/ have a girlfriend, this changes my story from the original JeffxOc to *grins* You guessed it... MattxOC. I can't help it. It's time to give the gentle, protective older brother some love here! So this story is going to change some from it's original format. If you want the original, just email me and I'll send you the original first chapter :D (). Also, I started this story before I realized that there was already a Diva named Eve in the WWE universe! So... er... yeah. Not changing that still *sticks tongue out* Enjoy anyway! Thanks! MUCH LOVE! ~Willow

*~~~~~~*

Adam & Eve

Willow Earthflame

Part One: Through the Tables

As I go flying through two tables, thoughts occur to me. Nothing cognizant, like balancing my checkbook or that I need to take my car to the mechanic tomorrow... more like "Oh my god he really just did this unscripted I hope he gets RIPPED apart!" Oh, and of course, pain was a major thought too. This wasn't scripted by any of the McMahons, nor the writers. This was him being a cold hearted asshole because he thought I was cheating on him. My father was right... he was no good for me. But Daddy trusted me to make my own decisions. Too bad that I'd loved a man that was so suspicious and paranoid. I'm pretty sure that because of this I'll probably end up with a concussion and more than one bleeding wound. After all, it was through two tables and then the commentator's table, where my head bounced off of that before it made a resounding knock on the hard floor below.

Jerry "The King" Lawler was almost yelling into his headset, such was his surprise at this. He looked down at the script on the table in front of him, and back down at me.

"Someone get the medics down here. Eve is down... Eve is down!!" he yells desperately, him and Michael Cole, the other commentator, rounding the table to stay beside me and keep me from moving as the medics take their sweet time getting here. I know how to protect myself from a scripted fall, but to be taken unannounced like that┘ there was a growing pool of blood underneath me from a large gash on the back of my head. Not that anyone had told me that I had a bleeding wound... I could feel it. Randy Orton, the bastard that had put me through the tables, would have made his escape through the crowds, but I was too well established and loved by the WWE fans that they would let even a superstar like him through unscathed. He made his way back up the ramp as fast as he could, looking for all the world shocked that he had done exactly what they were replaying over and over again on the megatron scren. My best friend in the entire world, Gabriel Gray, who also happened to have been Orton's opponent tonight, was lying in the ring in a similar state to me, minus the blood.

Later I found out that Randy didn't get far beyond into the backstage area before my cousin, Shannon Moore, and his damn-near-lifelong friends, Matt and Jeff Hardy, were on him and beating the hell out of him. Matt had been here for a match against Mark Henry yet again, and Jeff and Shannon had come to support him.

Medics came out en-force to get me and Gabe backstage and away from the public eye, The King and Michael Cole still babbling to the crowd as the show went off the air. Shannon, the silly sweet soul that he is, came up to me and took my hand, scared to death for me. It's apparent in his eyes. He looked up at the doctors checking me out and almost choked on his words.

"Is she going to be okay? She was... she was bleeding... a lot."

Jeff Hardy put his hand on his friend's shoulder and led him away as my father come barging into the infirmary backstage. Shan gave him a nervous look, but I only smile softly.

"Daddy," I whispered softly, wincing as my head started to pound.

"Don't talk, baby girl," he said quietly, looking death at the doctors as they worked on stitching up the back of my head. "Just rest and I'll get you out of here... where are you staying?"

"Er... she's staying with us, at Matt and Jeff Hardy's out in Cameron, Uncle Mark," Shannon pipes up, looking nervous just to be near my father, Mark Calloway.

That name doesn't sound familiar to most people? Hmm. How about the Undertaker? Yeah, I thought that might ring a bell. He was barely controlling his anger at what had happened to me. Kissing me gently on the hand, he moved over to Gabe's table and checked on my best friend, a man he's considered part of the family for years. Our mothers gave birth to us in the same room five and a half years apart, and they'd been friends their entire lives as well.

When he comes back over, he smiles down at me. "Gabe'll be just fine, Ames," he murmurs as the doctors finish with me and order me to stay down. I only managed to nod a little and smile reassuringly at him, a trick I'd learned over the years because he really did get too worried about me.

Right before Gabriel and I were released by the doctor to go ahead and go home, Gabe's girlfriend of two years, Amy Dumas (in other words, Lita formerly from the Diva's division of the WWE), came in with a worried look on her face. She immediately went over to him and wrapped him up in her long arms, kissing his forehead and speaking with him for a moment in hushed voices before she came over to see me. Because we were both Divas, her past and me present, and both named Amy, everyone tended to just call us by our stage names, even now.

"How are you feeling, Eve? Matt and then Shannon called me about an hour ago to tell me that Randy went bonkers on stage. That he flattened Gabe and then turned on you..."

I smile at her, feeling better with a bit of pain medication in me, and I smile over at Gabe and the Hardy brothers and my cousin.

"I've been better!" a low, soft laugh escapes my lips. "Let's leave... maybe go find something to eat... and I'll tell you the whole sordid story."

*~~~~~~~*

For all the restaurants in the world, nothing can beat tasty breakfast foods in the middle of the night or the early morning like Denny's. Not that it was everyone's first choice, but I was the most grievously injured of the group so they let me pick. Once everyone was seated and had their drink orders in, menus spread in front of us, I opened my mouth to start talking. But everyone else was still talking around me, so it made it kind of difficult.

I had Lita on my left and Gabe on my right. Their flat refusal to let my own cousin or either of the Hardys sit next to me made me kind of smile and laugh a little. It took a moment before everyone shut up, then Gabe and I started to tell the story from beginning to crash ending.

"It's obvious that Eve and I are best friends. We've been friends since we were kids, and even Mark considers me a part of the family," he started, scanning his menu while he talked, avoiding eyes. "Amy and I have been dating for damn near two years, so we all also know that I'm already involved with someone else. And nobody liked it when Eve here started to date that douche Orton. But Eve's always been a little more mature than the rest of the people our age, and he trusted her to make her own decisions. After all, she did become a legal adult at 18, and a successful WWE Diva a year later. So we can tell she's not an idiot."

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little at my best friend, elbowing him in the side while I was at it.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in my mental competency, Gabe." I make a face at him. "My problem with Randy was that he was too suspicious and paranoid that I was cheating on him. Just because my dad didn't stay with my mom, and I've had problems before, and just because I'm so close to Gabe, though, he wouldn't give up. Thank god none of this was scripted! Yet at the same time, it would have been better if it _had_ been. I came out to the ring with Gabe tonight because of course Lita couldn't, not being employed with WWE anymore. It was even scripted just last night that I would come in and interrupt the match between him and Randy right before we went off the air, while Orton's buddy would set up tables to put Gabe through. But when I got into that ring, he just jumped up like Gabe didn't matter anymore and turned on me, knocked me so hard in the jaw I couldn't see straight for a minute so I didn't have time to respond, and put me through the tables."

I fell silent after this, and was saved from having to say anything else not only by Gabe's hand on my own, but by the waitress as she brought us our drinks and took our orders. Everyone was all smiles and laughs with her until she left, and then we fell silent for another minute or so until Jeff Hardy piped up, looking pissed off.

"That stupid jackass! Who the hell does he think he is? He had no right to do that to you!" he burst out, startling my cousin and his brother with the sheer vehemence of his outburst. I didn't even realize that he cared one way or the other about me.

Let me explain something about myself. I'm just about the spitting image of Amy Lee, the lead singer for the band Evanescence. My mom used to say that we were split up at birth, and in fact, I have met her, which was awesome. She and her band did my entrance music, actually. I'm only twenty two years old, but I've been successful at my chosen profession for four years, and plan to keep heading to the top. I've been in a few scripted storylines, but nothing ever really worked to the fan's and the McMahon's satisfaction. My cousin is Shannon Moore, like I said before, and my dad is Mark Calloway. My mom, Jennavira Moore, was Shannon's aunt...like twice removed or something, and she passed away when I was just a kid. Dad was really overprotective of me as a child, trying to be my mom and dad at the same time, but he trusted me a lot more than you'd expect from a father to a female child. But when I joined the WWE, Vince didn't want me to share the same kind of storyline that my father did, so they created a new persona for me. Eve. You know, as in Adam & Eve, from the original creation story of the bible? Yeah, and I'm damn good at what I do. I've held the Women's Title four times and the Diva's title a record eight times in four years. I'm doing pretty damn well for myself. But even in my off time, I never really spent much time with family. I preferred to be by myself. So even though my cousin spent damn near all his time with the Hardy brothers, I barely did, and only loosely knew them through association in the business. So hearing Jeff, of all people, burst out in anger on my behalf, was a shocker.

"Well, we can't leave you unprotected, Eve," Matt said calmly after a moment, putting a hand on his brother's arm to keep him from yelling again, and snagging the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "You're staying out at my place with Shannon, Jeff, Beth and myself anyway, so we'll just make extra sure to keep an eye on you. And of course you and Amy are welcome," he added almost as an afterthought to Gabe. "We've got four days off before any of us are scheduled to be anywhere or do anything for the business. So lets make the most of it."

"I agree," Gabe said. "Let's just relax, and make sure Randy Orton doesn't get anywhere near Eve to pull a stunt like that again."

I was saved again from having to say anything, as the food arrived just then. I'll forever praise the timeliness of Denny's waitresses.

*~~~~~~~~~*

P.S. Please review!


End file.
